moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarso Val'cari
Father-Dean Tarso Alatharion Valcari a is Quel'dorei who is an ordained an priest of the Church of the Holy Light. He currently serves as the Duty Head Priest of the College of Canons (an order established under Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp). Father-Dean Valcari is known across both factions for being very conservative, an avid supporter of aristocracy, and someone who has something to voice whether detrimental or good-natured about every topic that may arise. Appearance A snow white cassock and robe could often be found on his body. His shoulders, when donning the ceremonious and traditional stole, possessed rosaries of both elvish and human descent. Often could the scent of liturgical incense be detected around him. His waist was very seldom found without a golden sash around it. To the educated it would be obvious this attire was gifted to him by the Church of the Holy Light during pastoral ordination. Aside from the commonly present smell when wearing liturgical clothes of sweet smelling incense, those who had studied extensively in the finer arts of magic could very possibly render that this elf has or has had an extraordinarily amount of practice in the arcane arts, suggesting at a life outside of the priesthood. Those not magically inclined could gather the same given the clothes he wore outside of the cathedral or when doing church-work. His clothes conveying a prominent message of wealth, magistership (perhaps formal), and deep connection to the Quel'dorei culture. He possessed the common musculature that each man of his race did, neither overly muscled nor terribly thin. Upon his back was etched a tattoo of the Quel'dorei crest. And given the race he was, were one to see it, it existed for alternative reasons than just for display. A single scar made its way down from his upper back, beginning to disappear as it reached his mid back, quite obviously the result of centuries of war. On his abdomen was a single gash that traveled horizontally across it, above this a slash that proceeded and faded away three inches above his left pectoral. Origin Childhood Tarso Alatharion Valcari was born in the year of 192 in relation to the King's Calendar in the Southern Province of Quel"Thalas (currently known as the Ghostlands) to Magister Amorlanthus Valcari and Priestess Syllorel Valcari. Being birthed when the prominent, powerful, and noble House of Valcari was in steady decline due only to the abundance of female family members being born. Tarso's birth was considered a blessing and an opportunistic time. This chance was not passed up by Amorlanthus, who quickly instilled the importance of achieving goals through whatever means, the importance of persuasion, and the importance of power. Being brought up in what may be considered the country-side of Quel'Thalas, Amorlanthus had retained the values that elves in Silvermooon City had. Amorlanthus's tri-hourly sessions with his son would be the most prominent reason for the boy's profound interest and aptitude in the arcane arts and politics. Tarso was inducted into the Silvermoon City's Magisterial Academy. Though, perhaps for the better, Amorlanthus was not the only one who had greatly influenced the young Tarso; Amorlanthus having a healthy abhorrence to religion. Syllorel Valcari was an independent priestess who had established her own parish very close to the Valcari Spire. Her daily trips to the chapel were not alone, accompanied by Tarso near everytime. It was at the chapel he learned the virtues of the Holy Light, and before the altar there that he accepted the Light. Other than constant learning both of the divine and of the arcane, Tarso lived a relatively normal life that would belong to a young wealthy elf. Adolescense